The laboratory is involved in carrying out independent research, as well as participating in collaborative projects on carcinogenesis related problems, where mass spectrometry and nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy can be used as analytical tools to determine the structure and to confirm the identity of organic molecules, or to monitor chemical or biochemical reaction processes of interest. Studies include: (1) the identification of carcinogen metabolites in activation and metabolism studies; (2) the identification of naturally occurring potential carcinogens in the environment; (3) elucidation of mass spectral fragmentation mechanisms; (4) development of methods for derivatization and analysis of carcinogens; (5) analysis of bioactive materials that may play a role in cancer causation and prevention mechanisms, such as vitamin A derivatives.